Déjà vu
by 123bluebell123
Summary: What the horror house thought were new victims who have moved in are really not. Rubbish at writing summaries but give it a go, because nothing is really as it seems .. Post After Birth mostly Tate / oc but most characters have a peak in T so far by might turn to M so just warning you. please review if any good! first fanfic
1. Pilot

American Horror Story

Déjà vu

Pilot

An english teenage girl is seated at a breakfast bar in a large, modern kitchen furnished with clearly expensive utilities and furniture. The room looked like one from an 'Ideal Home' magazine. The girl has long, straight blonde hair reaching to the middle of her back; she had a pale face and pink lips which make her look almost angelic. The only make up she wore was mascara, carefully applied to her long lashes. And her eyes, a ring of hazel around the outside going into a sea of green and blue, people who looked into them would often comment how neither eye quite looked the same, she would always joke that they changed with the weather.

The girl was focused at the laptop in front of her, she has scrolled down to present the image of an elegant mansion covered in ivy. Footsteps coming into the kitchen broke her concentration, she turned around. A man in his early twenties stood only a couple of feet in front of her. She stood, on cue, showing her whole 5ft 10 height. She was quite tall and was a good couple of inches more than many men she knew but not with him. This man towered over her, his messy chestnut head reached only inches from the top of the door frame. The girl's small body shivered slightly as his gaze reached her. He noticed the girl's reaction; he grinned and licked his lips.

'Henry..' she said innocently.

'Alexandra, why is it that whenever you're on that laptop, you are looking at that god-damn house?' he questioned, knowing the answer before she even spoke it, she always replied the same.

'Because I want to move there its perfect, I hate this house. There's too much death here and I want to be far away from it as I can.'

'Aw yes' he said mockingly 'poor mummy and daddy, how unfortunate.' He regretted it the moment he said it. Alexandra pushed her way past him and the quick, silent thud of her running up the stairs came a moment later. He sighed, walking over to the place Alexandra had sat a moment before and looked at the image displayed on the laptop. He read the description written underneath, his eyes widened.

'Fucking Alexandra, why is it that you're always right? This house is perfect.' He sighed under his breath as he wrote down the number. 'This better make you forgive me.'

He picked up the phone and dialled the number. A woman answered and after just a couple of minutes he had arranged to meet the lady the next day to buy the house 'the sooner the better' he said.

'The sooner the better.' Alexandra repeated under her breath, she was at the stop of the stairs, listening in to Henry making plans for the tomorrow, buying flight tickets and arranging for all their furniture to be shipped off in only a couple of hours. _He always did things on a whim, he wants me to be happy again _Alexandra thought.


	2. Beginnings

Beginnings

She was staring at it. Ever since she had the first glimpse of the house, of _her_ house, in real life she couldn't look away. Her eyes were locked on it, mesmerised by its beauty.

Alexandra and Henry had managed to make it to California in one piece, a little tired, but in one piece. It was nearly midday as the two stood in front of their new accommodation, waiting for the woman that was to give them the keys to their fate. A small, battered Ford slithered up the drive, accompanied by the crunching of gravel beneath it. A plump woman in her thirties (at least) almost dived out the car. She didn't want to be in the presence of the house any longer than she had to. She handed Henry the keys before sharply say 'Good luck' and leaving.

'What's up with her, she looked like she's seen a ghost!' Henry laughed.

_Maybe she has_ Alexandra thought darkly.

Henry stood by the front door, taking the keys, putting them in the rusty lock and slowly turning them to hear to quiet click and moan of the door opening.

'Our new home, Alexandra isn't it lovely.' Henry grinned taking hold of a dazed Alexandra's shoulders. He started rubbing his fingers into the grooves of her soft skin, trying to caress her. Alexandra shrugged out of his grasp and started exploring the house, letting her hand trail along the walls as she walked.

It didn't take her long to establish where everything was, it seemed like her feet already knew where to go, like second nature. She let her feet take her to her new bedroom, she dived onto her bed and sleep consumed her within seconds.

Alexandra awoke abruptly to the sound of something breaking downstairs, followed seconds later by a pissed off Henry cussing. _Why did he have to ruin a perfectly good sleep? _She wondered_typical fucking Henry._ She stood up, staring out of her bay window into the dimming _I must've slept for hours _she thought. Looking down, she noticed the state she was in and she quickly found a new outfit she could wear. She slowly took off her plain top and jeans, revealing her midnight blue satin bra and tiny matching thong. She studied herself mumbling under her breath her flaws while behind her stood a blonde boy transfixed on her.

He walked behind her, standing just a couple of feet away from her almost naked body whispering 'you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seem' knowing that she would never hear him.

But to his horror, she gasped and turned around, her eyes churned with surprise and.. fear?

'Who are you and why are you in my house?'


	3. First meetings

First meetings

'umm.. I..' the boy stuttered clearly surprised to be caught.

'You know what, forget I asked. I've learnt that whenever I ask a question, I get an answer I don't want to hear.' Alexandra sighed while quickly putting on a plain white crop top and a pair of short shorts. The guy gave her a sad smile before bending his head to stare at his feet.

'Your name?' Her voice filled the silence between them and seemed to make the stranger look back up, scanning the girl's features.

'Huh?' he replied quickly.

'What's your name? I mean don't I deserve the name of the guy who has just watched me undress?'

He blushed, slightly but continued to look up at her face.

'Your eyes.. they are beautiful'

It was Alexandra's turn to blush, slightly, but before anything else could be said, the boom of Henry's footsteps filled the room forcing Alexandra to turn around, just in time for the mysterious stranger to disappear.

'Who were you talking to, Alexandra?'

'No one' she mumbled, turning around to the place the stranger stood a minute before, only to be greeted by the loneliness of an empty space.

'I made us dinner-'

'I'm not hungry.' She cut in.

'But I spent ages on it and made it just to make you happy.'

Alexandra swallowed what she wanted to say and instead looked up at him, something she hadn't done in a while, and smiled, the fakest smile she could ever do and said;

'Actually I am a bit hungry and I'm sure it will be delicious. I will be down in a minute so you have time to plate it up and make it look pretty.' He returned the smile back and rushed back downstairs.

She knew that sometimes pretending to be happy and cheerful was best, especially when Henry was concerned.


	4. Another suprise visit

Another surprise visit

Alexandra woke up by what her digital clock said, eleven o'clock. _Longest I've ever slept in a long time_ she thought. She yawned, stretching out her arms when something caught her attention.

_My name is Tate Langdon_

It was written on the black board above her bed, she hadn't noticed its presence until then.

'Aw cute' she smiled, her first true smile in months.

'Nothings cute about him.' A voice cuts in.

A girl with a face of sorrow greeted Alexandra's view, it's obvious she is hurt.

'You can see me? How is that even possible I didn't want you to see me!' The girl shouts.

'See you? I have eyes you know' Alexandra replies blankly 'How is it that you can get inside my house?'

The girl looks like she was going to say something else, but stops herself and puts on an obvious fake, cheerful voice, the one Alexandra was custom to.

'Oh I'm sorry! I just came from across the street to meet my new neighbour but the door was open. I'm Violet by the way.'

Alexandra raises an eyebrow, she knows that this 'Violet' was lying through her teeth but she wasn't interested in that 'so how do you know this, Tate Langdon?'

'Tate?' She says dreamily before focusing back on Alexandra 'he's my ex, harsh break up and that shit. He's a bad guy, trouble to anyone he meets. Could almost call him a monster'

'Geez what did he do that hurt you that bad?'

'That's for you not to find out, just keep away from him 'kay?' Violet said shaking her head and turning around to walk out the room she had once called her own. Violet honestly believed that only bad could happen to this girl if she associated with Tate.

'Wait, Violet, stop' Alexandra cut in.

Violet turned her head to look at the girl curled up in her bed, she really did look angelic_typical Tate picking on the innocent _she thought.


End file.
